


Welcome Home, Jonas Quinn

by StaticWarpBubble



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 7x02 Homecoming, Angst, Gen, Jonas Quinn angst, SG-Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticWarpBubble/pseuds/StaticWarpBubble
Summary: “Where are we?” Jonas asked even though he knew the answer. The flimsy snarky exterior keeping him grounded shattered in those two seconds.A tiny part of him—the naïve part that was getting smaller and smaller every day he spent with SG-1—didn’t want to believe it was his planet. That it was another planet. Chulak. Earth. Any planet but his.Takes place at the beginning of 7x02 Homecoming—Anubis takes the mothership to Langara. Angsty, broken Jonas.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Welcome Home, Jonas Quinn

“Nothing you learned from me is going to help you,” Jonas said, almost playfully as he shrugged his shoulders in indifference. 

The mind probe he was subjected too was not a fun experience. Slightly painful, even. But he managed to keep his thoughts on the events of past few hours so Anubis wouldn’t get anything of importance. Yeah, they know Jackson is on the ship, but they don’t know where. If he could keep Anubis talking maybe Jackson would have enough time to come up with a clever plan to get them out of here.

Jonas can’t help but smirk at how comical Anubis looks in his over-the-top outfit. From what he’s seen of Earth’s TV, Anubis would fit perfectly in the role of a supervillain in a low-budget film about an alien trying to take over the galaxy.

“Oh, we will see about that,” Anubis said from the depth of his cloak. “Have a look out the window.”

Jonas begrudgingly obliged and, with a jolt in gut, noticed that there were dark clouds instead of the distinct blue hyperspace streaks.

“We jumped out of hyperspace,” Jonas said, more to himself than to those in the room. Why didn’t he notice this earlier? He should have registered the change in situation. Maybe the probe affected him more than he wanted to admit?

“I am eager to find out more about this powerful variation of Naquadah discovered on your planet.” 

Jonas took steady, calculated breathes as he made his way to the window, a knot forming in his stomach, and prepared for the inevitable.

“I believe you call it Naquadria,” Anubis said.

No.

“Where are we?” Jonas asked even though he knew the answer. The flimsy snarky exterior keeping him grounded shattered in those two seconds. 

A tiny part of him—the naïve part that was getting smaller and smaller every day he spent with SG-1—didn’t want to believe it was his planet. That it was another planet. Chulak. Earth. Any planet but his. There are countless planets in this galaxy, surely there are more with Naquadria?

He didn’t bother trying to regain the confident facade when the ship cut through the clouds and his planet came into view, a familiar city below.

This made it personal now. Far more personal than he thought it would ever get. 

Somehow, he didn’t think this would affect his world. At least not yet. And not like this. As long as he was with SG-1, he thought he could hold off the threat to his planet, that he’d be able to keep them on the sidelines rather than at the front. He hoped that while he was with SG-1 he could prevent his world from getting caught up in this war. 

“Welcome home, Jonas Quinn.”

His home. His planet. 

And he failed them.

He didn’t scream or put up a fight. In fact, he didn’t react at all. He was numb. In denial. Angry.

This was his fault.

He wasn’t strong enough to resist Anubis’ mind probe. Carter could have resisted. Even Daniel in his slightly broken state would have resisted. Anubis stole this information because of him. Because he was too weak. The inferior member of SG-1.

He was still when Anubis laughed at his broken spirit. 

He was silent when he was wrenched away from the window, forcing him to break his gaze over the city he just doomed. No, not city. Planet.

He didn’t resist when they shoved him into a holding cell.

He would always try and smile through the pain in the past. But how could he do that now? How could he even try and push past this when he was Jonas Quinn, the cause of Langara’s downfall?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
